


Asylum- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three of season 1 episode 10. Feedback is appreciated.





	Asylum- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three of season 1 episode 10. Feedback is appreciated.

You were scared to go back to the Asylum at night but it had to be done. At least you had the Winchesters with you. You didn’t know how you were a Hunter and still scared of things. You’ve seen everything and anything and yet the darkness scared you.

You entered the place, taking out a shotgun and holding it as if you were going to shoot but never did. You were always going to be cautious and on your toes. Sam was holding a video camera and a flashlight, shining it everywhere. Dean was holding the EMF meter and the duffel bag with extra weapons.

“Getting readings?” Sam asked his brother.

“Yeah, big time.” You looked at the EMF and saw the red lights appear, flashing on and off like crazy.

“This place is orbing like crazy,” Sam said. You looked over at his camera and saw little balls of white light floating around the room. This shit was crazy.

“Probably multiple spirits out and about.” You said, pointing your shotgun in front of you.

“And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting… We gotta find them and burn them. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit… is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer.” Dean sighed. You continued walking, keeping all your senses on alert, careful of anything suspicious.

You came to three rooms and you broke off from the boys to explore one room. You took out your flashlight and looked around the room, seeing flipped tables and chairs. If this place closed down, why not just rebuild something in place of it?

“Dean? Y/N!!” You heard your name being called by Sam. He sounded panicked and you ran into the room he was in and saw a woman with one eye sticking out of her head, advancing to Sam. You raised your shotgun and shot the woman just as Dean was running in the room.

“That was weird,” Sam said, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” You said, looking at Dean. You followed the older brother into the hallway but Sam wasn’t finished talking.

“No, I mean it was weird that she didn’t attack me. She didn’t hurt me. She didn’t even try! So, if she didn’t wanna hurt me then what did she want?” Sam always over thought anything that came his way. You passed a room and heard a noise come from it.

You held out your shotgun, walking into the room slowly. Light filled your vision, thanks to Sam’s flashlight and you saw a bed that was tipped over.

As you walked closer and closer, you saw the top of a person’s head and you looked at the boys and nodded. Dean had his shotgun out and Sam tipped the bed over, scaring a young girl who looked terrified.

“It’s alright, we’re not going to hurt you. It’s okay. What’s your name?” Dean asked.

“Katherine or Kat.” She said in a shaky voice, standing up.

“Okay. I’m Y/N, this is Sam and Dean.” You smiled softly, not wanting to scare the girl further.

“What are you doing here?” Sam wondered.

“Um, my boyfriend, Gavin thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just… you know, pretend. I’ve seen things. I heard Gavin scream and…” She sighed and wrapped her jacket around herself tighter.

“Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam’s going get you out of here and then we’re going find your boyfriend.” Dean said, leading her to Sam.

“No! No. I’m not going to leave without Gavin. I’m coming with you.” She declared. Was she stupid? You would leave if you could.

“It’s no joke around here, okay. It’s dangerous.” Dean said.

“That’s why I gotta find him.” She shrugged.

“Alright, I guess we’re going to split up then,” Dean said, looking at you.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay with her. You and Sam go find Gavin and we will try and meet up with you.” You looked at Kat and led her out of the room you were in and down the hall while Sam and Dean left the other way.

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah, trust me, I’ve seen scarier things than ghosts.” You held the shotgun but it was at your side. However, you were still on alert for anything that might pop up or make an appearance.

“I believe you.” Kat sighed.

“So how long have you and Gavin been together?” You asked, walking past an empty room, shining your flashlight so you could see.

“Not that long, only for about 4 months. He took me here on a date. What was he thinking? Dates are supposed to be fun, and filled with joy, not the opposite.”

“I got a question for you. You’ve seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?” You stopped suddenly, looking at her.

“I guess so.” She shrugged lightly.

“Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted… don’t go in.” You gave her a certain look before turning away from her and continuing to walk down a hallway when your flashlight started sputtering and finally, it faded out, leaving you in darkness.

“Shit, damn it!” You sighed and shook it to see if you could revive it but nothing was happening. “Don’t worry, I have a smaller one.” You reached into your jacket and pulled out a very small one.

“Ow. You’re hurting my arm.” Kat said, wincing.

“I’m not touching you.” You asked, turning to her, shining the light on her arm. A disembodied hand was clutching her arm and your eyes widened when the hand dragged her into a room, slamming the metal door. You rushed to it, trying to tug on the door but you weren’t strong enough.

“Dean!!!” You yelled out, hoping he was nearby to hear you. “Sam!!!!” You kept trying to tug at the door but nothing was happening. Where were the boys when you needed them?

“Let me out! Please!” Kat begged you. You banged on the door but again, nothing was happening.

“Kat! Hang on!” You yelled, picking up a metal pipe and jamming it in between the door and the wall but it wouldn’t open. You kept hearing her scream and you wished that the boys were here. You needed help. You could handle it by yourself but they were both much stronger than you.

“Y/N! What’s going on?” You heard Dean yell. You looked down the hall to see Sam and his brother including who you assumed was Gavin, running at you.

“She’s inside with one of them and I can’t get the door open.” You moved out of the way so that Dean could handle it.

“Help me!!” Kat screamed.

“Kat!” Gavin yelled to let her know he was there.

“Get me out of here!” She pleaded.

“Kat, it’s not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You’ve got to face it. You’ve got to calm down.” Sam instructed.

“I have to what?!” Kat screamed. You trusted Sam and you knew that he knew what he was doing.

“These spirits, they’re not trying to hurt us, they’re trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it.” Sam said.

“You face it!” She sassed back.

“No! It’s the only way to get out of there,” Sam sighed, hoping she would comply. “Look at it, come on. You can do it.”

“Man, I hope you’re right about this,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah, me too.” Sam breathed out. You watched with heavy silence, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, after what seemed like hours go by, the door clicked and it opened.

“One thirty-seven,” She said, looking scared. Gavin ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Sam ran inside, looking for the ghost but came out empty handed. “It whispered in my ear. 137.”

“Room number.” You and the boys said at the exact same time. You needed to find that room number and fast. But how could you get rid of Gavin and Kat and destroy the ghost?

“Alright. So, if these spirits aren’t trying to hurt anyone, then what are they trying to do?” You whispered, speaking to Dean and Sam privately.

“Maybe that’s what they’ve been trying to tell us…” Sam suggested. You shrugged and looked back at Kat and Gavin.

“So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?” Dean asked, seeing them nod frantically. “Okay, Sam will get you out of here. Y/N and I will go find room 137.” Sam nodded and took Gavin and Kat with him, leaving down the hall. You looked at Dean and grabbed your shotgun off the floor and followed him in the opposite direction.

It seemed like hours before you were shining your flashlight on room 137. Dean pushed open the door and frowned when he figured out something was blocking it. He threw all his weight against the door, effectively pushing aside whatever was blocking it and stepped inside, you right behind him. The room was a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls stained with a substance you didn’t want to know of and a lot of other shit.

Dean shone his flashlight around, looking through the cabinets. You lowered your shotgun and helped him, shining the light over the papers to read what they said.

“What if the patients were warning us about someone else?” You suddenly said.

“What do you mean?” Dean looked at you.

“Well, Ellicott did say the patients rioted against everyone, taking over the asylum, right? There were a lot of deaths here and Sam did mention him saying they even stuffed the bodies somewhere. You also said they did twisted stuff to the patients including Lobotomies and Electroshock.” You said, thoughts running through your head and out of your mouth.

“Where are you going with this?” Dean asked.

“What if the patients were trying to warn us about the doctor, Mr. Ellicott himself. They seemed like they didn’t want to hurt us but someone hurt them. It would explain why they stuffed his body. Cops wouldn’t find him and they wouldn’t give him a proper burial.” You concluded, looking at it.

“We gotta keep looking then if your theory is right,” Dean said, still searching. You looked around the room, looking at the walls.  _Man, someone was really messed up in the head to leave a room looking like this._  You bit your lip when you saw the wall come out a bit, making it look like something was behind the wall. You walked over to it and pushed on the wall, feeling it give a little. Something was behind here.

“Dean, check this out. It’s loose.” You got up and let Dean take a look when he felt the wall. He pried it open and used his flashlight to look inside, seeing a satchel full of papers. He grabbed it and put it on one of the tables.

“This is why I get paid the big bucks.” Dean grinned, opening the bag and taking out whatever was inside.

“You don’t get paid anything.” You chuckled and pulled out a journal with many notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments.

“Y/N, it looks like your theory might be correct. All work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a  _very_  dull boy.” You smiled and looked over his shoulder, reading what the doctor wrote. You gasped when you heard a noise, looking up and shining your flashlight in the direction of where it came.

“I think we should go see Sam. He should know about this.” You said to Dean and he nodded, getting up, leaving the satchel and its contents right where they were and you followed him out of the room, going back to where you came from.

You were walking pretty loudly and you thought you heard Sam but when you rounded the corner, a shot went off and you gasped, tumbling into Dean from behind. He caught you quickly and your eyes widened, your heart racing quickly.

“Damn it, damn it, don’t shoot! It’s us!” Dean yelled, figuring out what happened fast.

“Sorry! Sorry.” You heard Kat say. Wait, why was she here? You got off Dean and looked around the corner to see Kat and Gavin still inside the facility.

“What are you still doing here!? Where’s Sam?” Dean asked, coming up from behind you.

“He went to the basement. You called him.” Gavin said. You looked confused because Dean never called anyone.

“He didn’t call him, I was there.” You looked at Dean.

“His cell phone rang. He said it was you.” Gavin shrugged.

“Basement, huh?” Dean nodded and grabbed some extra weapons, looking at the couple. “Alright. Watch yourselves…. and watch out for Y/N!” You gave them an apologetic look and followed Dean, holding your shotgun as if you were to shoot someone. The basement wasn’t far away as you thought.


End file.
